There is known a metal honeycomb-shaped catalyzer carrier, in which members each having a corrugated area formed on one side of a metallic belt plate except its central area and the other portion remaining a flat plate shape are alternately stacked so that the corrugated area of this member and the plate portion of another member are in contact with each other, and these members are wound around their centers to form a cylindrical honeycomb body covered with an external hollow cylindrical member (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-7-116758).
Patent Literature Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-7-116758 (pages 4-5, FIGS. 1 and 3)
Referring to the following drawing, the JP-A-7-116758 will be explained.
FIGS. 6A to 6C are views for explaining the JP-A-7-116758. A heat-resistant structure 113, which made by a method for manufacturing a conventional heat resistant structure, is obtained by covering wound matrixes 101 with an external cylinder 108. Concretely, the matrix 101 is a flat plate 102 having a corrugated plate 103 formed on the one side thereof. In stacking a plurality of matrixes 101, a predetermined number of matrixes 101 are alternately stacked so that the corrugated plate 103 and the flat plate 102 of another matrix 101 are in contact with each other. A central area 104 of each the matrixes 101 is pressed to form a parallel portion 105. The parallel portion 105 is sandwiched by stopper members 106. The matrixes are wound around the parallel portion 105, thereby making a honeycomb body 107. The honeycomb body 107 is covered with an external hollow cylindrical member 108. Both ends of the external hollow cylindrical member 108 are welded with stopper rings 109 in a state where clearance t are formed between themselves and both ends of the honeycomb body 107. The end 111 of the external hollow cylindrical member 108 is welded with the other side 112 of the stopper member 106.
As described above, since the heat resistant structure 113 disclosed in JP-A-7-116758 is manufactured without using a brazing material, thermal stress due to expansion/shrinkage is not generated.
However, the heat resistant structure 113 disclosed in JP-A-7-116758 has the clearance t formed between both ends of the honeycomb body 107 and the stopper rings 109, respectively. Therefore, if this heat resistant structure is employed for a motor car or an motorcycle, for example, owing to the vibration during running, the honeycomb body 107 moves to vibrate with the external cylindrical material 108 so that it may be broken.
Further, in the heat resistant structure disclosed in JP-A-7-116758, the other side 112 of the stopper member 106 must be welded onto the end 111 of the external hollow cylindrical member 108 so that the stopper member 106 obstructs the flow of the exhaust gas. Particularly, the other side 112 seals the end 111 so that it interferes with the exhaust gas flowing through the honeycomb body 107 and so serves as resistance against the flow of the exhaust gas.
Further, when the matrixes are wound around the parallel portion 105 to form the honeycomb 107, the corrugated plates 103 communicating with the parallel portion 105 may be collapsed.